Fallen Hero (episode)
'' You may also be looking for the article on the DS9 novel "Fallen Heroes".'' Archer is ordered to transport Vulcan Ambassador V'Lar from the planet Mazar, where she has been accused of criminal misconduct. Following an attack on the Enterprise, T'Pol defends the Ambassador and asks Archer for help. Summary Teaser In the Captain's private dining room, T'Pol, Trip, and Captain Archer discuss a drop in crew efficiency. Among other treatments, T'Pol suggests shore leave at a planet called "Risa". Act One When Trip enters the bridge wearing a rather colorful Hawaiian shirt, T'Pol comments that the Risan woman won't be as "receptive" to his choice of clothing as he'd probably want. While discussing the captain's shore leave plans, a message from Starfleet Command arrives. Admiral Maxwell Forrest explains the situation of an Ambassador V'Lar, the Vulcan ambassador to Mazar. The Admiral orders Enterprise to pick up the ambassador from Mazar and transport her to a rendezvous with the Vulcan ship Sh'Raan. Ensign Hoshi Sato has decided to give up her cabin for Ambassador V'Lar during her stay. The Mazarite High Council hails Enterprise, and immediately sends the Ambassador to the ship. The High Councilman explains that Ambassador V'Lar has been "expelled for abuse of her position and criminal misconduct." Once the Ambassador arrives, she surprises everyone by offering a handshake to the human officers. In the Captain's private dining room, V'Lar joins the senior officers for dinner. V'Lar continues to surprise her hosts by asking to meet Hoshi in order to thank her for allowing her to interrupt her routine, then V'Lar even makes an attempt at humor. Even more surprising, she seems to allude to her guilt in the charges brought by the Mazarites. After dinner, T'Pol walks V'Lar to her quarters, obviously uncomfortable. When T'Pol tries to leave, V'Lar confronts her, saying that she senses her disappointment. Without a word, T'Pol excuses herself. Later, T'Pol and Archer discuss the evening. Archer tells T'Pol that he is concerned about her, that the situation with V'Lar seems to be weighing heavily on her. T'Pol admits that she finds it troubling that V'Lar would return to Vulcan under such circumstances. If V'Lar were innocent, T'Pol believes that she would have stayed to defend herself. Then, T'Pol relates to Archer the story of her first meeting with V'Lar, her hero, a meeting that T'Pol believes V'Lar has forgotten. In the midst of the Mazarites' accusations, T'Pol is troubled to see her hero fall. Archer commiserates with T'Pol, telling her that he knows what it's like to see a hero's name be sullied. T'Pol assures Archer that Vulcans have no heroes. Then, Archer is called to the bridge. On the bridge, a Mazarite ship is hailing the Enterprise, claiming that the Mazarite High Council sent them to take V'Lar back to Mazar for further questioning. When Archer tells the Mazarites that he must verify this with Starfleet Command, the Mazarites tell him to to whatever he needs to do. Once communications are ended, Hoshi reports that the Mazarites are jamming their long range communications. Then, the Mazarite ship attacks Enterprise. Act Two Reluctantly, Archer returns fire, but their spatial torpedoes are ineffective. Dropping to impulse, the Enterprise begins firing with the phase cannons, damaging the Mazarites before jumping back to warp. Turning to T'Pol, Archer accuses her of knowing more about what's going on than she's telling him. Later, in private, Archer turns his accusations to V'Lar, who denies any further knowledge. However, when T'Pol confronts her, V'Lar concedes that anything further she might say could have unacceptable diplomatic repercussions. With nothing more to go on, Archer informs V'Lar that he has decided to set a course back to Mazar, in order to protect the lives of his crew. Later, Archer discusses the situation with Admiral Forrest who assures Archer that he will talk with Soval, in order to learn more about the situation. At the same time, T'Pol enters the mess hall to find V'Lar and Hoshi sharing a drink. Hoshi quickly excuses herself. Once she and V'Lar are alone, T'Pol attempts to convince V'Lar to tell Archer the truth about what is going on with the Mazarites. T'Pol admits to V'Lar that Archer resents Vulcans for holding back Human development, but V'Lar defends the Vulcan way. Then, much to T'Pol's surprise, V'Lar reminds her about the blunt way T'Pol had addressed her years ago, when they first met. T'Pol apologizes for her youthful exuberance, but V'Lar replies that it actually helped her, encouraging her to rethink her methods. Finally, V'Lar confides in T'Pol. Cryptically, T'Pol reports her findings to Archer, defending V'Lar and asking for his help. She explains that the charges are phony, merely a diversion to allow for the removal of V'Lar and her safe return to Vulcan territory. T'Pol believes that V'Lar will be killed if she returns to Mazar. Archer, however, cannot accept her story. Without further proof, he will have to return the Ambassador to the Mazar. Desperate, T'Pol pleads with Archer, stating that she has never asked for anything until now. Reluctantly, he agrees. Act Three The Mazarites pursue Enterprise, but she speeds away at a speed warp 4.9, with the Mazarites slowly gaining on them. V'Lar comes to the bridge, concerned about the situation. Captain Archer explains that they are being pursued by hostile Mazarites, something that obviously upsets the ambassador. V'Lar asks if they will be able to outrun the Mazarites. When Archer admits that he doesn't know, V'Lar asks to speak with him privately. She admits to him that their pursuers are criminals, members of an organization that has infiltrated even the highest levels of the Mazarite High Council. These criminals will kill anyone who stands in their way, even V'Lar. She finally admits to being undercover, collecting information in order to build a case against them. The allegations were a ruse to protect her and get her off of Mazar safely. Since it obviously failed, V'Lar asks Archer to drop the ship out of warp so that she may surrender herself in exchange for the safe passage of the Enterprise. Archer, much to V'Lar's surprise, refuses. V'Lar argues that it is the most logical course of action. Archer reminds her with a smile that humans aren't known for following the most logical course of action. ::V'Lar's argument is quite reminiscent of the well-known Vulcan saying, "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." T'Pol calls Archer to the bridge when the Mazarites contact Enterprise. They demand the return of V'Lar, offering in exchange the safe passage of Enterprise out of Mazarite territory. Archer, again, refuses, stating that he has orders to deliver her to the Vulcans and that he will do just that. Suddenly, the Mazarites end communications and increase their speed to warp 4.95, fast approaching weapons' range. Archer contacts Trip, telling him he needs more power. Slowly, Enterprise accelerates. Warp 4.93, 4.95, 4.97 ... The Mazarites match speed. Finally, warp 5. Enterprise begins to shudder at the exertion. Then, Reed reports that the Mazarites are still gaining on them. Act Four T'pol reports that their rendezvous point with the Sh'Raan is 53 minutes away but, if a message could be sent, they could rendezvous in 12 minutes. V'Lar offers a special diplomatic channel, but just as she thinks a message may have gotten through, the engines begin to set on fire. Enterprise falls to impulse with the Sh'Raan still 8 minutes away. The Mazarites slow to impulse and hail them. Archer sends V'Lar to sickbay, asking her to simply trust him. Once she leaves, the Captain opens communications with the Mazarites. While Archer tries to stall, the Mazarites threaten to and eventually send boarding parties. Archer meets the boarding party and explains that V'Lar was badly injured in the attacks and she is currently in sickbay undergoing treatment. The boarding party demands to be taken to sickbay where Doctor Phlox refuses to allow them access to V'Lar who, he explains, is in the imaging chamber and cannot be removed since premature removal would kill her. When the Mazarites hail their boarding party to tell them that their communications are being jammed, the Mazarites open fire on the chamber. Just then, the Vulcans arrive and quickly disable the Mazarite ships. Once the situation is under control, the Vulcans hail Enterprise, demanding that the Mazarites hand over their weapons and surrender. As the Mazarites leave, V'Lar greets them smugly. Beaten and indignant, the Mazarites depart. Act Five Captain Archer records a log, explaining that the Vulcans allowed the Mazarites to leave. V'Lar thanks Archer, then comments on the bond that Archer and T'Pol share. A bond of trust, respect and even friendship. This bond, she says, bodes well for the future of their people. After shaking Archer's hand, V'Lar offers T'Pol a traditional farewell and departs. Memorable Quotes "Perhaps it's time the crew takes shore leave." "Well, I like the sound of that." "I took the liberty of locating a suitable planet, approximately nine days from our present location. It's called ''Risa." "''What's your idea of suitable?" "It's tropical, with an abundance of pristine beaches. You'll find more information in the Vulcan database." "Is it, uh, populated?" "Yes, by a humanoid culture receptive to easing tension." : - T'Pol, Trip, and Archer "T'Pol tells me you negotiated the first territorial accords between Vulcan and Andoria." "The Andorians required a somewhat firmer hand at the negotiating table. But I was younger then. That was before we even made contact with Earth." "That was over 90 years ago. How long have you been a diplomat?" "Commander Tucker, I understood that on your world it is considered bad manners to ask a lady her age!" "Well, I wasn't... um... I, uh... didn't mean to imply that you were, uh..." "Forgive me Commander. My attempt at humor. Suffice it to say that with T'Pol and myself here you are almost certainly dining with the two oldest people on this ship." : - Archer, V'Lar, and Trip "I'm just a transport captain. I never try to make sense of what government bureaucrats are thinking." "I'll have to contact my superiors." "There's really no need." "I'm just a starship captain. You don't think they'd trust me to make these kinds of decisions on my own?" : - The Mazarite Captain and Archer "This must be awkward for you, having a foot in two worlds... loyal to your captain, yet still a Vulcan." : - Ambassador V'Lar to T'Pol "4.97..." "They're matching our speed." "4.99... Warp five!" : - Mayweather and Reed, announcing their progress as Enterprise reaches warp five for the first time Log Entries *''Captain's starlog, February 9, 2152.The Vulcans have allowed the Mazarites to leave. Ambassador V'Lar says there's a good reason for doing so, though she's certainly not sharing it with me.'' Background Information * Fionnula Flanagan previously appeared as Enina Tandro in and Juliana Tainer in . *This marks the first time the Enterprise manages to reach warp 5. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 1.12, . *As part of the ENT Season 1 DVD collection. Links and References Main Cast *Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Phlox *Jolene Blalock as T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Charles Tucker III Guest Stars *John Rubinstein as Mazarite Captain *Vaughn Armstrong as Admiral Maxwell Forrest Special Guest Star *Fionnula Flanagan as Ambassador V'Lar Co-Stars *J. Michael Flynn as Mazarite Official *Dennis Howard as Vulcan Captain Uncredited Co-Stars *Glen Hambly as a command division ensign *Dieter Hornemann as Sh'Raan Crewman #1 *John Jurgens as a command division crewman *John Richards as a Mazarite guard *Adam Segen as a Mazarite guard *Mark Watson as a command division crewman *''Unknown actor'' as Sh'Raan Crewman #2 *Prada as Porthos References Andoria; Andorians; drive plasma; English language; Ka'Tann Conference; Mazar; Mazarites; Mazarite High Council; Mazarite warship; Nuvian; phase cannon; Pon farr; Risa; Sh'Raan; Starfleet Regulations; Treaty of Ka'Tann; Vulcans; Vulcan; Vulcan combat cruiser; Vulcan High Command; Vulcan Science Council; Vulcana Regar; warp coil |next= }} Category:ENT episodes de:Gefallene Heldin es:Fallen Hero nl:Fallen Hero sv:Fallen Hero